


Like Nobody's Watching

by ASchwartz33



Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Boyfriends, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Tenzo likes to dance when nobody is around... and what else is there to do when he is on guard rotation for the Hokage?Written for a prompt request on Tumblr. Written for @azuzel23
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673569
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	Like Nobody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba/gifts).



> Prompt request: Oh, oh, oh! One shot request??? Anbu era tenzou dancing in secret, but maybe it's not as secret as he thinks??
> 
> I've changed it to post-war Anbu era, but I feel like it still qualifies 😘  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @kakayamaforever

Cat was silent. He knew better than anyone what his position meant. As Anbu, he was an integral part of the shinobi world. Today, it was even more than that, because he was assigned to protect that which mattered most in the village; the Hokage. 

_ Whether or not said Hokage was drunk off her ass at a party was irrelevant.  _

Cat had his virtues, and knew that he was bound to his duty. But deep down, under the mask and beneath the carefully constructed layers of defense he had been trained to put up… he was simply Tenzo. 

_ Tenzo  _ was certainly judging the Godaime at that moment. This was her house, and her free time. Tenzo shouldn't be judging her for spending it as she wanted, especially when there was literally  _ zero chance  _ of an attack at that moment. They weren't at war. All of the shinobi nations had formed an alliance, and Naruto was set to take on the chair any day. They were also in the middle of the village. 

Still, he couldn't help but feel that maybe blaring music at 2 a.m. in the center of town was a bit rude. 

Tenzo wasn't immune to the charms of music. In fact, he loved it, contrary to what others often believed. The brunette often partook in karaoke, and danced when he was all alone in his apartment. 

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't been alone for quite some time. It brought a smile to his face every time he thought about his live-in boyfriend. 

_ Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit less serious.  _

The music changed into something much more familiar to him. The beat wasn't slow, but it wasn't so fast that he couldn't dance to it if he wanted to. 

It started out professional enough. He was camouflaged up in the trees, and all he did was start tapping his hand on his side. 

It felt nice to let go a little bit, and soon enough, Tenzo felt his hips swaying a bit, and the corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile. 

He let the feeling take over his bones, and soon enough, not even his Anbu uniform could keep him from moving around to the steady beat. 

"Cat." A slightly amused voice froze him immediately. Tenzo could feel the burn of shame turning his face red as his boyfriend dropped down onto the branch he had grown himself. 

"Captain." Tenzo said, his response short and clipped as embarrassment took him over. Kakashi looked so natural, moving with a natural grace like he was born to wear an Anbu uniform. He stood at attention, watching Hound with a nervousness that he hadn't felt since the  _ first time  _ Kakashi had been his captain. 

Kakashi chuckled, pulling off his mask to reveal both of his gray eyes. They were filled with a fondness that Tenzo knew was reserved specially for him, and it helped relax him a bit. 

"Tenzo." He said with a smile. "I haven't seen you dance since I moved in." 

Tenzo sputtered. "I… I didn't know that you knew about that." Kakashi rolled his eyes, stepping forward and peeling the ceramic mask from his boyfriend's face. 

"Of course I knew about that. I was sad that you stopped once I moved in." Kakashi answered truthfully, and Tenzo couldn't help but smile. 

The music changed again, to something much slower this time. Tenzo took a gamble. Kakashi was a much more lenient captain this time around, and he liked to think that he played a major part in that. Tenzo stepped forward into Kakashi's space, placing his hands on slender hips. 

One silver eyebrow cocked upwards, but Kakashi didn't protest, instead settling his arms over Tenzo's broad shoulders. 

With renewed confidence, the younger man used his hands to move Kakashi's hips in time with his, slowly swaying to the music as their foreheads connected. Even through the fabric mask, Tenzo could see Kakashi's smile. 

Perhaps… if it made his boyfriend smile, he would start dancing again in the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!


End file.
